


Lieber Fisch

by Lukutoukka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: An Open Letter, Gen, Meta, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Ein Brief an Kevin Großkreutz zum Wechsel von Dortmund weg in 2015. Ursprünglich auf fanfiktion.de gepostet, jetzt auch hier.***Kevin Großkreutz wechselt. Und ich? Ein Brief an den Urborussen und wie mein Herz schwarzgelb wurde.





	Lieber Fisch

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich hatte ich diesen Brief 2015 auf fanfiktion.de gepostet. Kam letztens auf die Idee, zumindest teilweise meine Fics etc von damals auch auf ao3 zu posten, deswegen ist er jetzt auch hier. Wenn ich das hinkriege, hoffentlich auch mit dem ordentlich Datum :D

Lieber Fisch!  
  
Ich bin in einem mittelgroßen Dorf am Fuße der Schwäbischen Alb aufgewachsen. Mein Papa guckt Sportschau, meine Mama (die aus Köln stammt) erfragt, was der FC Kölle so macht, ansonsten ist nix mit Fußball bei uns, abgesehen von den Internationalen Spielen oder von der Nationalmannschaft, die unter der Woche kommen. Dann macht mein Papa den Fernseher an und bügelt. Als ich in der Grundschule war, hab ich gerne Nachmittags mit den Jungs gekickt, auf einer einigermaßen flachen Wiese, meistens nicht gemäht, sondern von uns platt getrampelt, Pullis und Wasserflaschen als Torbegrenzung, Maulwurfshügel inklusive. Als ich aufs Gymnasium gewechselt bin, wurde das mit dem Fußball weniger. Das kicken sowieso. Eigentlich überraschend, dass ich nicht Stuttgart Fan geworden bin. Oder dem Eliteclub der Bauern beigetreten bin. Aber obwohl Stuttgart 2007 Meister geworden ist und unser Deutschlehrer deswegen mit uns Eis essen gegangen ist, mochte ich den VfB nie. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass für kurze Zeit Bayernposter an meiner Wand hingen. Aber wirklich nur kurz. Wegen Poldi und Schweini. Nach der WM 2006, das erste große Turnier, das ich mitbekommen habe, fand ich die beiden super. Es folgte eine Zeit, in der Fußball wirklich fast komplett an mir vorbei gegangen ist…  
  
Und dann. Dann kam Marco. Die Meisterschaft 2011, das Double 2012 sind quasi komplett an mir vorbei gegangen: Wahrscheinlich hätte ich die Frage beantworten können, wer Meister geworden ist, darauf schwören würde ich im Moment nicht. Aber in der Saison 12/13 blieb ich öfter auf der Couch hängen, wenn Sportschau lief. Marco Reus. Wie fasziniert war ich von diesem Kerl! Wie fasziniert von diesen Angriffen… Langsam fing ich an, wieder mehr Sportschau zu gucken. Mich zu informieren, wie die Spiele unter der Woche ausgegangen waren. Meistens durch den neuen Bildschirm, der jetzt in der Schule hing und der die n-tv Nachrichten anzeigte. Dieser Bildschirm hat mir das Ergebnis gegen Malaga angezeigt. Eigentlich eine Schande, dass ich da noch nicht verfallen war. Aber nein. Das hat bis zum Champions League Finale gedauert.  
  
An dem Tag hat meine Tante einen runden Geburtstag gefeiert und wir, die wir eine längere Anreise hatten, hatten uns auf demselben Hof eine Ferienwohnung gemietet. Abends saß ich zwischen meinen Eltern im Bett, mein kleiner Bruder, den man ansonsten mit Fußball jagen kann, saß im Wohnzimmer. Die Familie streng nach Sympathien getrennt. An diesem Abend, als das Finale verloren ging, habe ich mein Herz verloren. Hazel Grace sagt in John Greens Buch „Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter“: I fell in love the way you fall asleep:slowly at first, then all at once.Genau so ging es mir. Die ganze Saison habe ich mich ganz langsam verliebt – und dieser eine Abend, diese Niederlage, hat mein Schicksal besiegelt.  
  
Bis zu meinem ersten Trikot hat es noch ein bisschen gedauert, etwa ein halbes Jahr. Bis dahin hatte ich mir den Mund fusselig geredet und meine Freundinnen haben zusammengelegt und mir das Trikot zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Rückennummer 11, Reus. Ohne Frage, Marco wird wahrscheinlich immer ein Spieler sein, den ich sehr gerne mag. Aber schon zu dem Zeitpunkt war er vor allem Teil der Mannschaft und schon da, genau wie jetzt, könnte ich nicht einen einzelnen Spieler als meinen Alltime-favourite benennen. Aber Du…  
  
Du. Kevin Großkreutz. Der Ur-Borusse. Dortmunder Jung. Ein Kumpel hat vor ein paar Wochen gesagt: „Großkreutz ist wie Podolski, vielleicht ein bisschen blöd, aber Vollblutfußballer. Den muss man einfach irgendwie mögen.“ Das war bestimmt nicht das netteste, was man über Dich (oder Poldi) sagen kann, aber dennoch. Es passt auf jeden Fall zum von den Medien generierten Bild (immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen). Und irgendwie passt es.  
  
Ich mag Dich wirklich. Ich sitze hier und heule, weil Du seit heute nicht mehr für den BVB sondern für Galatasaray aufläufst. Weil ich Dich so gerne unter Tuchel hätte spielen sehen. Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass Du ein bisschen unfair gegangen wurdest, nicht den Abschied kriegst, den Du verdient hättest. (Vielleicht tue ich allen Beteiligten damit unrecht, aber dennoch…) Ich weine, weil ich Dich gerne nochmal spielen gesehen hätte. Live, im Westfalenstadion. Mit 80.000 anderen Deinen Namen rufen, um Dich zu verabschieden. Nochmal sehen, wie Du alles gibst für diese Mannschaft, diesen Verein, den Sieg.  
  
Es war nicht immer einfach, komplett hinter Dir zu stehen. Fußballerisch war das nie ein Thema. Du hast immer Dein Bestes gegeben, alles was ging. Klar, Du bist keiner, der dabei so super elegant aussieht wie Marco oder Henrik. Du bist der Kevin. Der so schmal aussieht. Aber auf dem Spielfeld, da ackerst du. Egal wo. Deswegen ist mir egal, wenn die Leute sagen, dass Du nicht Fußball spielen kannst. Du kannst. Sonst wärst Du nicht da, wo Du heute bist.  
  
Schwieriger wurde es nach dem Dönerwurf und der Pinkelaffäre. In beiden Fällen hab ich Dich verteidigt. Weil ich auch in beiden Fällen der Meinung war, dass das vielleicht ein bisschen hoch gepusht wurde, von den Medien. Beim Dönerwurf war das einfach. War natürlich nicht die beste Lösung, aber ich habe – und tue es auch immer noch – Deiner Version geglaubt. Dass Du den Döner auf den Boden geworfen hast und nicht auf den Fan, weil Du sauer warst. Auch du, als ein in der Öffentlichkeit bekannter Mensch, hast das Recht mal wütend zu werden und das auch zu zeigen. Bei der Pinkelaffäre wurde das schon schwieriger. Denn auch als der Profi der Du bist darfst du traurig und wütend sein nach einem verlorenen Finale. Meinetwegen darfst Du dich auch betrinken und ein bisschen lauter werden. Aber in eine Hotellobby pinkeln? Damit war ich nicht so glücklich. Aber ich habe immer gesagt: „Ich will gar nicht dran denken, was die Jungs aus meiner Stufe manchmal schon so gemacht haben, wenn sie betrunken waren. Die sind nur nicht so berühmt.“ Da lag natürlich der Knackpunkt – als Fußballprofi hat man in unserer heutigen Zeit natürlich eine Vorbildfunktion, die man auch nicht unterschätzen darf. Aber Du hast Dich öffentlich entschuldigt. Und das war gut. Das hat das Ganze ein bisschen besser gemacht.  
  
Während der WM war ich mit dem Fahrrad in Schweden und Norwegen unterwegs. Trotzdem habe ich versucht, alle Spiele von Deutschland zu gucken und ich habe darauf gewartet, dass Du spielen durftest. Warum Du nicht durftest, habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden.  
  
Und dann kam die letzte Saison. Zum Vergessen. Ich weiß nicht was falsch lief und ihr auf dem Rasen, Kloppo auf den Pressekonferenzen – ihr saht auch alle Ratlos aus. Du hast Dich via Instagram gemeldet und dazu aufgerufen, nicht so viel zu reden, sondern Taten sprechen zu lassen. Und das hast Du gemacht. Bis du verletzt warst. Das hat sich gezogen. Fast die komplette Rückrunde. Was hab ich gelitten. Hätte Dich gerne auf dem Feld gesehen. Überhaupt mal gewusst, was eigentlich kaputt war. Ich habe am Anfang der Sommerpause gelesen, dass Du Angst hattest, nie wieder spielen zu können. Sportinvalide mit 27. Das wäre bitter gewesen. Aber Du kamst zurück.  
  
Du bist eine Kampfsau. Unsere Kampfsau. Leider kann Tuchel wohl mit einer Kampfsau nichts anfangen. Sportlich ist es wohl tatsächlich das Beste, dass Du jetzt nach Istanbul gehst. Aber emotional? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur eins: Ich werde Dich vermissen. Du, der Du einer von uns Fans warst, jetzt wo anders. Fast unvorstellbar. Trotzdem ist es jetzt so.  
  
Das erste Trikot, das ich mir selber gekauft habe trägt deinen Namen. (Noch. Der Flock löst sich…) Irgendwie bist du zu einem meiner Helden geworden.  
  
Letzte Woche, am Tag nach dem Spiel gegen Odds BK, bei dem ich im Stadion war, habe ich Dich in der Stadt gesehen. Ich dachte immer, ich würde nicht wie das klischeehafte Fangirl reagieren und zu meiner Ehre kann ich sagen, dass ich das nicht getan habe. Zumindest nicht ganz. Aber mein Herz hat kurz ausgesetzt und dann doppelt so schnell weiter geschlagen. Kein Scheiß. Ich hab nicht gequietscht. Oder gerufen: „OMG Keviiiiin!“ Zum Glück, das hättest Du wahrscheinlich mitgekriegt und ich wäre vor Scham langsam im Westenhellenweg versunken. Stattdessen hab ich nach der Hand der Freundin gegriffen, mit der ich unterwegs war. „Lena! Das war der Kevin!“ Es war nicht mal Zimmerlautstärke. Die ganze restliche Zeit in Dortmund hab ich nach Dir Ausschau gehalten.  
  
Lieber Fisch.  
  
Du, der Dortmunder Jung, der ein paar Jahre seinen Traum leben durfte, muss uns jetzt verlassen. Und mir bleibt nur, Dir alles alles Gute zu wünschen. Beruflich wie privat. Versprich mir, dass Du das Beste daraus machst!  
  
Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder auf dem Spielfeld. Oder auf der Süd. Ich glaube fest daran.  
  
AK


End file.
